Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified
Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified is a Call of Duty game, and was released exclusively for the PlayStation Vita. It was formally announced at E3 2012. It is the second portable entry in the Call of Duty series released for a Sony handheld device, the first being Roads to Victory on the PlayStation Portable (PSP). It serves as a prequel to Call of Duty: Black Ops 2. The game recieved extremely negative reviews upon release, with critics citing the short single player campaign, many technical bugs, poor enemy AI, and the awkward touch controls. Operations Story The story takes place between the events of Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It is told through 10 "Operations" (missions), in a structure similar to the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's Spec Ops mode, and involves Frank Woods, Alex Mason, and an unknown CIA operative under the command of Jason Hudson. Campaign Time Trials Gameplay Declassified's gameplay is similar to its predecessor, Call of Duty: Black Ops. The game fully ultilises the Vita's dual-analog sticks, as well as a variety of the Vita's features. The Vita's touchscreen is used for several actions. Grenades, for instance, are accesed via the touchscreen. Additionally, knifing has also been mapped to the touchscreen. The Vita's rear touchpad's sole purpose is holding the players breath while aiming a sniper. Sprinting has been mapped to "down" on the d-pad, due to the Vita's lack of R3 and L3 buttons. Declassified's single player is split into three modes: campaign, hostiles, and time trials. The campaign is made up of several "operations", none of which are directly related. Hostiles, an all new game mode to the franchise, is similar to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's Survival Mode. Players must survive infinite waves of enemies, over the course of five maps. Players are given care packages between waves, containing killstreaks, ammo or weapons. Time trials, another new mode, is essentially a collection of target ranges. This mode serves mostly as a brief training course for the player. Additionally, Declassified also uses "Near", a Vita app that allows nearby players to communicate. In Declassified's case, players can share certain Create-a-Class loadouts for multiplayer. Hostiles Hostiles is a new game mode in Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified ''comparable to ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's Survival Mode. Hostiles involves surviving endless waves of enemies on 5 different maps from multiplayer. The player will also receive Care Package drops between waves, which can contain ammunition, weapons, or a Killstreak in the form of a Mortar Strike or a Sentry Gun. The player always starts with a different semi-automatic pistol depending on the map and has limited equipment in the form of two-four M67 Grenades or five Semtexes and two-five Flashbangs. Multiplayer Multiplayer in Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified supports eight players via Wi-Fi or Ad Hoc across six maps. Modes available are Free for all, Team Deathmatch, Kill Confirmed, Drop Zone, and Team Tactical. Create-a-Class is present, letting the player choose a primary weapon with two attachments, a secondary weapon with one attachment, three perks (one of each tier), a lethal grenade, a tactical grenade, and three killstreaks. Weapon leveling is also present, similar to how it is in Modern Warfare 3 and Black Ops II, with 20 levels for each primary weapon and 10 for each secondary weapon. It is possible to Prestige, although there are no known rewards for doing so. There are 12 perks (four for each tier) and seven killstreaks. To play online multiplayer, however, the player's "NAT type" cannot be "type 3". Note that this does not affect other online functionalities in the game; the player will still have access to the leaderboards for the campaign, Time Trials and Hostiles. Party Matchmaking Although the game does not have Private Match, it does have an option called "Party Matchmaking". How it works is currently unknown, but it is known that the player must have at least one person in their party in order to play it. Multiplayer Maps Perks and Killstreaks Gametypes List of Known Glitches Factions Friendly *O.P.S. *Central Intelligence Agency Enemies *Spetsnaz *NVA *Menendez Cartel *KGB * Sandinistas * Afghans Multiplayer Only * Contras Weapons Gallery Shattered loading screen CoDBOD.jpg|Multiplayer map "Shattered". Soldier holding an AK-74u Shattered CODBOD.jpg|A soldier in Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified. Nukehouse Dragunov BOD.png|A picture of the Dragunov with the ACOG Scope on the map Nukehouse. Range MP5K BOD.png|A player with the MP5K with a Red Dot Sight on the multiplayer map Range. Videos Call of Duty Black Ops Declassified Gamescom Trailer References Category:Games Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified